


The Portrait Of Magnus Bane

by AceOnIce



Series: Inspired By Quotes And Poetry [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - High School, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Bullying, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Love Letters, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Mistaken Identity, Protective Alec Lightwood, References to Oscar Wilde, Secret Admirer, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, angst in chapter 2, but not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: “The world is changed because you are made of ivory and gold. The curves of your lips rewrite history.”A secret admirer wins Magnus over with rose drawings, Oscar Wilde quotes, and beautiful words.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Inspired By Quotes And Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624414
Comments: 20
Kudos: 254
Collections: Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020





	1. Wilde Red Roses

**Author's Note:**

> I read a quote.  
> Now I need to read The Picture Of Dorian Gray.

Magnus Bane is notorious for being the only openly queer student in the entirety of his closed-minded, homophobic little school smack-dab in the middle of Alabama. The makeup and overly fashionable outfits don't help his popularity status. He's used to the slurs and the whispers and the taunts. He's learned to ignore them, to bury his head in books and hide in classrooms at lunch time. He's learned to count down the days till graduation.

So when he opens his locker and finds a note on top of his books, it comes as no surprise. He picks it up, preparing to throw it away without reading it- he'd made the mistake of reading the first ones that had appeared and they had only lowered his self-esteem. He crumpled it his hand when he caught a glimpse of bright red and paused. He carefully unfolded it, preparing for the worst. A large red rose was drawn onto the page, simple, but tasteful. Under the picture were the words:

_I wanted to leave a real one, but I don't think it will fit through the grates in your locker._

There's no signature, but Magnus' heart skips a beat. He folds the letter, much more carefully this time, and slips it into his pocket. It's probably some kind of sick new prank, but just in case it's not...

The warmth in his chest gets him through the rest of the day with barely a notice of the verbal abuse the other students hurl at him.

The next day Magnus finds two letters in his locker. One is an idiotic slur in chicken-scratch handwriting. He hears laughter over his shoulder and glares at the group standing across the hall. He crumples the note and shoves it in his backpack to throw away later. He carefully opens the other note, wary of what he might find. It turns out he didn't have to worry.

_You're beautiful. I wish I had the courage to talk to you._

A small red rose is drawn in the corner.

Magnus smiles softly at the note, folds it, puts it in his pocket. He decides he doesn't care if it is a prank. It's nice to read the words and pretend they're real, honest. That someone likes him and wants to get to know him.

Magnus looks around the hallway again, but no one is paying him any attention now. He doesn't mind not knowing who's slipping him the letters. It adds to the hope, the fantasy, that someone actually likes him.

Over the next two weeks Magnus receives another dozen letters, all adorned with the same red rose. He adores it. The first few notes are short as the original two:

_I love your eyes._

_Your makeup is amazing. Don't let anyone make you feel bad about it._

_Your confidence is stunning._

But, over time they get longer:

_I think you're the bravest person I've ever known. And I don't even know you. I wish I could be as brave as you. Maybe if I was, I could talk to you in person._

_I heard people whispering about you today. I wanted to say something. I'm sorry I didn't. You don't deserve any of it. I don't know why no one sees how amazing you are._

_My sister knows I write you these notes. She told me to stop being a coward._ (Magnus had snorted at that one. It didn't even say anything about him, but he found it incredibly heartwarming that this mystery person talked about him to their family).

One day Magnus even opened his locker to find a golden necklace made of slim chain-links had been fed through the grates and rested at the bottom of his locker with another note. 

_I saw this and thought of you. I don't know if it's really your style. I don't know anything about fashion. I'm sorry if you hate it. I almost approached you today. I wanted to give it to you in person, but I chickened out at the last minute._ ~~_I think you'd be disappointed if you knew who I was._ ~~

It's the first note that makes his heart hurt. He wishes he could tell whoever is leaving him these notes that he could never be disappointed by them. He thinks they might be the kindest person at his school. And then his gaze returns to 'I almost approached you today'. He tries to remember if he saw anyone come towards him, but turn away. He comes up blank. He puts on the necklace and decides he'll try to pay more attention to the people around him. 

The next note he finds is slightly different from the rest.

_I saw you reading The Picture Of Dorian Gray again today. How many times have you read it now? I decided to read it and I see why you love it._

The next day's letter contains a quote from the aforementioned book:

_“Behind every exquisite thing that existed, there was something tragic.” I think that's why people are terrible to you (that's the tragedy) because they see that you're exquisite. They're all jealous or wish they could be with you._

Magnus doesn't believe the theory for a moment, but he cherishes the sentiment. And the quote. 

When Magnus lets himself imagine who might be sending him the letters, he finds it difficult to think of anyone. Sure there are a lot people that aren't actively mean to him. There are even a few people that are kind to him or that he's had conversations with. He can't imagine it's any of them. He hopes it's the pretty girl in his science class. Or the cute guy in his english class. In the end, though, he doesn't really care what the person looks like because he's convinced their soul is beautiful.

There's another quote the next day.

 _“When one is in love, one always begins by deceiving one's self, and one always ends by deceiving others. That is what the world calls a romance.”_ _I think I loved you a little bit the first time I saw you- is that too much? Sorry. Anyways, I tried to ignore it. That didn't work. You're everywhere and I can never tear my eyes away. I guess these notes are a way of deceiving you, aren't they? Like maybe if you fall in love with my words you could actually love me one day._

It's the longest one to date. Magnus runs his thumb over the red rose in the corner. He thinks the person may be onto something. He does love the words and he thinks he could very easily love the person behind them. If only he knew who they were

The next Monday morning Magnus opens his locker to find half a dozen folded papers in his locker. He knows right away that most of them are terrible so he sifts through them, trying not to read the words, looking for the bright red giveaway. When he finds it, he pulls it out and shuts the locker. He'll deal with the rest later. He unfolds the note in his hands; it's a much larger paper than usual. When he opens it he sees why. There's a drawing of him, bathed in light, reading The Picture Of Dorian Gray. He doesn't think he's ever seen himself as beautiful as he looks in this drawing.

Under the art is the quote:

_"Every portrait that is painted with feeling is a portrait of the artist, not of the sitter.” I think this tells you as much about my feelings for you as any of my notes. My sister told me this is getting creepy. I hope you're not creeped out._

Magnus swallows hard. He folds the picture with the utmost care. If only the portrait _was_ of the artist. Then he would finally know who he was rapidly developing a crush on. Except... maybe this was a clue.

At lunch Magnus goes to the art room. He doesn't think he'll find anything, but he has to try. Clary Fray is there alone, painting a lovely lake at one of the easels. She smiles at him. Though they're far from being friends, Clary has always treated Magnus kindly.

"I didn't know you were artistic," she says, laying down the paintbrush. There's a splash of purple paint on her forehead near her hairline. Her hands are covered in different colors.

Magnus shakes his head. "I'm not. I was wondering if you might recognize this art style. If you've seen anything like it from another art student."

He hesitates to share the note, but Clary is waiting expectantly and he's already gotten this far. He unfolds it and hands Clary the paper. Her eyes widen. "This is beautiful. Do you have a secret admirer?"

"I wish it was less of a secret, but yes, I think so." The words feel strange on his tongue. He's past the point of thinking it's a prank, no one would put in this much effort, but it's still odd to say the words out loud. As if it makes them more true. 

"Whoever it is, their art is amazing. I'm sorry I don't recognize it."

She sounds truly upset as she hands the paper back. Magnus tries to hide his disappointment. "Don't worry about it Biscuit."

"What about the quote? Is that a clue?"

"It's Oscar Wilde."

"So the person leaving these is a guy."

Magnus' brow furrows. "Why would you say that?"

Clary shrugs, picks up her paintbrush. "Isn't Oscar Wilde like famously gay? Anyways, you could check in the library. If the book is there you can see on the front page who's checked it out recently."

Magnus wonders why he didn't think of that. The mystery person had said they'd only recently read the book. "You're a genius, thank you."

He uses the remainder of his lunch time to go to the library. The book is on a shelf and his heart is drumming in his chest as he opens the front cover. There are only two names in it which makes sense given the homophobic nature of his school. Honestly, it's a little surprising they have the book at all. The first is his own name. The second is Isabelle Lightwood. Magnus hesitates. He shares a math class with Isabelle, and he knows she has a twin brother, an unfairly attractive brother, but he's never heard her mention a sister. 

The bell rings and Magnus puts the book back on the shelf. He makes his way to class in a daze, caught in indecision. Should he approach Isabelle, ask if she has a sister? Or should he let it go, assume it's not her? What if it is her? He doesn't have math till tomorrow, he can put it off till then.

The next day Magnus finds yet another note. At this point he thinks he would be overly disappointed if he opened his locker and didn't find one. 

_“The world is changed because you are made of ivory and gold. The curves of your lips rewrite history.”_ _I should probably stop stealing Oscar Wilde's words to explain my feelings, but I've reread this line a dozen times and I picture you every time._

It's one of Magnus' favorite lines from the book. His heart is racing and his mind is made up. He has to at least try to find out who is sending the letters. One of the first notes had praised his bravery, he knew because he had them all pressed into an old notebook at home and he reread them quite frequently. Now it was time to prove his bravery to himself... This would be harder than wearing eyeliner to school.

In math class, Magnus can hardly sit still. He bounces his knee up and down under his desk, traces poor imitations of roses all over his notebook. He keeps glancing at Isabelle. She never seems to notice him which he thinks is probably a sign that she's not the one leaving him notes. 

Still, he can't help but wonder. Isabelle is pretty. He thinks if she was his secret admirer he could fall for her. He wonders if it's a very bad thing that he finds her brother more attractive. He really can't help it. The boy in his english class is impossible to look away from. His stomach churns with guilt which is unfair because he doesn't even know for sure if Isabelle is his secret admirer. The person could have easily checked out the book from a public library or bought it or read it online. 

When class ends, Magnus forces himself to go to Isabelle's desk. She smiles up at him and he thinks it's kind, but that seems to be all it is.

"Hey Magnus, what's up?"

"Do you have a sister?" He realizes he's being blunt, a little too straightforward, but he's impatient. He thinks he needs to know, right now, whether she's the one leaving the notes.

Her eyebrows knot as she stands up. "No? I have two brothers."

"I see." It's partly a relief because as pretty as she is Magnus isn't attracted to her. However, there's also a shard of disappointment because now he's back to square one. "Sorry for bothering you."

"Why did you ask?" Isabelle walks with him into the hallway which is probably a bad idea because if people see them together, she might become a victim of some bullying. Infamy by association.

Magnus tries to look nonchalant. "I'm... trying to find someone, but I don't know much about them, I thought... Never mind." There's really no good way to explain it.

Isabelle stops, but it's not because of Magnus' rambling, rather because they've run into her brother. Tall, dark, and handsome. And confused. His whole face is contorted strangely. He's still beautiful. "Izzy, you're friends with Magnus?"

"We have math together."

Magnus smiles up at the other boy. "She was helping me with a question I had."

"Oh... okay. Uh, I like your necklace."

Magnus reaches instinctively to press his fingers to the gold chain. He's worn it every day since it appeared in his locker. Today it's the only necklace he has on. "Thank you, it's a gift."

Isabelle's eyebrows raise, her lips turning up at the corner. "Who's it from? Someone important to you?"

"Isabelle," Alec hisses.

Magnus clears his throat. "It's fine. To answer your question, yes, it's from someone very important to me." The bell rings and Magnus tears his eyes away from the siblings. "If you'll excuse me, I have Mr. Garroway's class next so I can't be late."

"Definitely not," Isabelle agrees. 

Magnus moves around them, but he can't help glancing back. He finds Alec's eyes on him and presses down the warmth threatening to rise in him. He hurries off to class, telling himself to stop imagining things. Alec Lightwood is probably straight. He was probably just worried about Magnus and Isabelle becoming friends in case bullies decide to prey on anyone close to him.

The next morning Magnus finds two notes in his locker both with little roses drawn in the corner. He opens the one on top first. 

_I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone._

Magnus' heart plummets and his hands shake as he reaches for the other note. 

_I guess you've probably realized who I am, right? I wasn't exactly subtle today. If you like me at all- if you even want to be friends, meet me on the front steps when school ends? I'll be there for thirty minutes._

_-Alec Lightwood_

Magnus' heart shatters. A million emotions fight for dominance. The strongest of them is despair. The note is obviously from the day before. If only Magnus had gone to his locker after class. He never left anything in it that needed to be taken home. He'd had no reason to check it before leaving. Now he feels bile rise to his throat because he may have just ruined the only good thing to ever happen to him in high school. 

Magnus slams his locker shut and hurries down the hallway, easily darting between groups of friends and around students texting in the middle of the hall. He finds Alec at his own locker, shoving a textbook into his backpack. There are bags under his eyes and Magnus feels instantly guilty. 

He swallows, steps closer. His voice is soft when he speaks, "Alexander?"

Alec jumps and spins around, dropping his backpack. "Magnus!"

Alec won't look him in the eye. Magnus bites his lip. "Can we talk? It's important."

"Don't do it, you'll catch his gayness," a voice sneers from somewhere to Magnus' left. He doesn't bother looking. He watches Alec instead, waiting for him to say something, anything.

Instead Alec spins at the other teen, "Shut up Raj, I'm already gay and even if I wasn't, that's not how it works." He mutters a 'dumbass' under his breath. 

"Whatever man," Raj mutters, backing away.

Magnus holds out the note he'd found in his locker. "I just saw this."

"What?"

"I didn't check my locker yesterday after we spoke. I would have met you outside."

Alec's head snaps up, his eyes wide. "You- you would have?"

"Of course. Alexander..." He pauses, trying to gather his thoughts. Alec has left him a myriad of love letters. He needs to find a good way to say this. A quote bubbles to his lips, "There was so much in you that charmed me that I felt I must tell you something about yourself. I thought how tragic it would be if you were wasted.”

Alec cracks a small smile, guessing, "Oscar Wilde?"

"Yes. Before you left me those notes I thought you were just another gorgeous face that I would never get the pleasure of talking to. When you started leaving the notes I worried I would never get to see the person who had so easily won over my heart with a few well-written words. I saw your letters today and I hated myself ruining this. I can't tell you how much I adore you."

Alec is staring at him. Magnus' stomach twists with nervousness. He wonders if he's too late. Alec shakes his head, a tiny movement. "You haven't ruined anything."

Relief rushes through Magnus' body, letting his shoulders finally un-tense. He can't help asking, "Why was Isabelle's name on the book?" He thinks it has to be related.

"What book?"

"The Portrait Of Dorian Gray. In the library."

Alec smothers a laugh. "I lost my library card. She checked it out so I could read it."

He glances around them at the crowd of onlookers they've attracted. Then he refocuses on Alec. He looks unfairly pretty when he's laughing. "Would it be completely inappropriate if I kissed you now?"

Alec's answer is to pull him in by the lapels of his jacket and kiss Magnus like he's something incredibly special. Magnus lets himself believe it as he presses into the other teen. He thinks maybe everything will be alright if he gets to have this. 

Magnus slips a note into Alec's locker at lunch time. 

_"For the man who is beautiful is beautiful to see but the good man will at once also beautiful be”- Sappho. You are beautiful in appearance and goodness._

_-Magnus Bane_

The next day Alec gives him a red rose on the steps in front of the school and Magnus has never been happier. 


	2. Fighting Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec defends Magnus against some bullies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this isn't /really/ connected to the first one, but it's another high school AU and I feel like they fit together well enough so enjoy~

Alec found Magnus too late. Actually, it was Magnus that found him, met him at his locker between third and fourth period. Alec sucked in a breath when he saw his boyfriend's face. Magnus' left eye was bruised and swollen, his cheek and lip both sporting scratches where the skin had been broken though. Any blood had been cleaned up.

"Magnus, what happened?" Alec had a feeling he knew. It had been the same thing the last two times.

"I'm fine darling, though I admit I don't think I'll be able to apply any makeup to this for a while." He touched the edge of his black eye and hissed.

Alec winced, clenching his jaw. "It was Valentine's little group, wasn't it?"

"It doesn't matter," Magnus leaned against the locker next to Alec's, studying his nail polish.

Alec slammed his locker shut and kicked the one underneath. The bullying had subsided a bit since they'd made their relationship known. Mostly a result of Alec threatening anyone that so much as looked at Magnus the wrong way. But some kids were undeterred. All because Magnus chose to wear a little makeup sometimes.

"I'm going to kill him."

"I'd rather you not go to jail over this."

Magnus' tone was still too light and airy. His stance too relaxed.

Alec shook his head, "Did you tell the principal?"

"Of course, but you know how it goes. If no one else was around to see it..."

"Why aren't you more upset about this?"

It hurt to look at Magnus. He was still beautiful despite the discoloration and swelling of his face. But all Alec could see was the pain and how Magnus seemed determined to bury it down deep.

The bell rang and the halls emptied out, but neither of them moved. 

"Always forgive your enemies - nothing annoys them so much."

"Is that a quote?"

Magnus' lips tipped up, but his hand flew to the scratch, ruining his unfazed facade. "Oscar Wilde."

"Yeah, well forgiveness isn't going to keep it from happening again. I'm sick of this, they can't keep hurting you."

"There's only two months until graduation. Then we'll be in New York. At college. This won't happen there." Magnus pressed his hand to Alec's cheek, running his thumb gently across Alec's cheekbone. Alec realized suddenly that Magnus was attempting to comfort him. His stomach flipped. 

"That's not soon enough."

Alec pulled away and marched down the hallway, hearing the clack of Magnus' boots right behind him. "Your class isn't in this direction."

"I'm not going to my class."

"Alec-"

"There's a moment in fighting when strength of muscle ain't everything because the enemy has already given you enough energy to gain the victory," Alec recites. "Toba Beta. And Valentine has just given me all the energy I need."

Alec yanks open the door to the men's changing room outside the gym. He finds Valentine instantly, laughing with his friends. Alec grabs his shirt and slams him against the lockers. Valentine might weight-lift like a typical egoist teen, but his fighting skills were practically non-existent. 

"What the hell?"

He starts squirming so Alec tightens his grip on the fabric. "Shut up. The only reason you're even alive right now is because Magnus is a better person than you. But if you go near him again, I will make sure it's the last thing you ever do, understand?"

Valentine shifts to throw a punch and Alec releases his hold on the other teen's shirt. He catches the fist in his hands and sees a hint of fear pass over Valentine's face. Alec uses his hold to spin them around and push Valentine to the floor. Alec spits, "Coward."

"At least I'm not gay."

Alec rolls his eyes. "Grow up. At least I'm not a bully who preys on everyone and anyone that won't fight back. Magnus has a blackbelt in Judo, did you know that? He could destroy you if he wanted to. He won't, but I will. Leave him alone."

"Come on," Magnus' hand lands on his wrist and Alec allows himself to be tugged out of the locker room before the coach shows up. Magnus doesn't stop when they get to the hallway, though his hand moves down to hold Alec's instead of hanging onto his wrist. It gives him hope that Magnus might not be too angry.

Alec is still frustrated, restless and wanting a fight. Actually fighting Valentine would have only upset Magnus though. 

They leave the building and make it to Magnus' car before he finally stops and spins around. Alec can see the fire in his eyes and it makes the fight in him simmer down. If only there wasn't that giant bruise taking up half his face. "I'm sorry, I should've-" He's silenced by Magnus' lips on his, which is a relief because he's not sure what he was going to say. Alec can taste blood when the cut on Magnus' lips reopens and it makes him want to find Valentine and actually murder him this time.

When Magnus pulls away Alec brushes the blood from his lip. 

"I may be a pacifist, but watching you... you're insanely hot when you're throwing someone around like a rag-doll. Especially when you're doing it for me," Magnus admits. 

"So you're not upset."

"No. You may have a bit of a point. I don't endorse violence, but it may be effective in some scenarios."

Alec wraps his arms around his boyfriend, tugging him in. "You're a good person, Magnus. Just... let me beat up anyone who hurts you like this."

Magnus chuckles into his shoulder. "Well, I'd hate for you to break your promise to Valentine."

Alec gets the chance to follow up on his promise a week later when he finds Valentine and two of his followers backing Magnus into a corner. He's not too late for once. So he beats Valentine to a pulp while Magnus handles his two goons- just enough that they can't overwhelm Alec.

It gets Alec a week of suspension and Magnus a couple days. Alec thinks it's worth it even when his parents ground him for a month. It's especially worth it when Alec returns to school and sees Valentine wince with every moment, still bruised everywhere. The bully doesn't so much as look at Magnus again for the rest of the school year and that feels like a victory.


End file.
